Heathcliff Hodges
'Heathcliff J "Simon" Hodges '''is a former member of the N.E.R.D.S. He was once a member of N.E.R.D.S., and his code name was Choppers. He could hypnotize people with his buckteeth. Like many of the others N.E.R.D.S members, Heathcliff was a constant victim of Jackson's bullying, except he was the one who suffered most due to the later fact that Jackson enjoyed torturing Heathcliff most. However, when Jackson Jones joined the N.E.R.D.S, Heathcliff became so disgusted with the N.E.R.D.S. that he betrayed the them and kept them as prisoners. Eventually his built up anger and resentment was enough to turn him evil. After he freed Dr. Jigsaw from prison, Heathcliff plotted to make a world where those who were smart and intelligent would be the ones valued most. By the end of the first book, he calls himself Simon. During the second book, he has a plan to rule the world. However, he is thrown into an icy ocean and encased in ice. He washes up on an island that has an abundance of squirrels. The squirrels obey him because his buckteeth hypnotize the squirrels, and they think he is the god of squirrels. Using the squirrels, Heathcliff returns to civilization. Later, he finds some some hallucinogenic toothpaste, and then builds a machine to rob banks. Albert Nesbitt and Albert's mom help Heathcliff with his plans. Near the end of the second book, Duncan Dewey/Gluestick knocks out his buckteeth. In the third book, he is locked up in a mental facility. He dos not like being referred to as "Heathcliff" or "Simon", and wants to be called Screwball. He gives Gerdie Baker a solution to a mathematical equation that will enable her machine (which goes into alternate universes) to work. Near the end of the third book in an effort to get his two front teeth back, he goes into an alternate universe with Gerdie Baker that has no other humans. He goes to the upgrade room to see if he can get his front teeth back. However, that universe's Benjamin gives him new upgrades that increase the size of his brain and skull, because he is so smart. Also, he got new powers such as telekinesis and laser vision and changes his name to Brainstorm. At the end of the fourth book he turned back to normal but is in a state of amnesia. Flinch goes inside Heathcliff's body and retrieves a transmitter lodged inside Heathcliff's brain. It is revealed that his brain is the source of the villain virus. In the fifth book, he has lost his memory of the events of the past one and a half years, when he started ruling the world. He was imprisoned by the N.E.R.D.S. for at least three months, spending the time reading magazines such as ''People. He built a time machine to chase after Miss Information when she started erasing the N.E.R.D.S. from history. It worked. However, Heathcliff wanted to know what had happened in the past one and a half years of his life. He found out he was an evil genius. Heathcliff wanted to turn evil, and went into the upgrade room . However, Benjamin wouldn't let him get any upgrades if he was going to use them for taking over the world. A dream forced Heathcliff to reform and save the world. He created an army of super-kids using the kids from his middle school. He may have been based on Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights. Specialties *His nanobytes have a way of making people look at his buck teeth and with a special toothpaste he can control minds. *Near the end third book, he gains telekinesis, laser vision, and the ability to manipulate reality. Allies Dr. Jigsaw Albert Nesbitt The Antagonist Category:Male Category:Character Category:N.E.R.D.S. Category:Former N.E.R.D.S. members Category:Villians